


Father and son

by kiry



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *14年旧档现代au*亲情向父子 cp向al
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Back to the light

（上）

Thranduil装作若无其事地翻了两页书，抿一口酒。但直到他喝干玻璃杯中的液体，他的儿子还是一声不吭地背着光，站在阴影里，怀抱巨大的枕头，蓝眼睛在黑暗里亮闪闪地瞅着他。他不得不放下酒杯，故作惊讶地看向他的孩子，那个枕头对他现在的身高来说果然还是太大了。  
“睡不着？”  
Legolas点了点头。现在Thranduil十分确定那双亮闪闪的蓝眸无疑是在询问他是否能过来，于是他对他招招手。金发孩子紧步凑过来的样子像某种小动物——带着一点欢天喜地的孩子气。Thranduil眯起眼睛看着他的孩子乖巧地铺好枕头和被子然后爬上床，惬意满足的窝在父亲身边，开始暗自庆幸青春期的迟来。他伸手抚过Legolas的金发，淡然灯光令其呈现出温和的颜色。  
“Ada，你在看什么书？”他的孩子向他靠拢了一点，挣扎着想要坐起来，被他以轻柔但不容置疑的力道压回去。“闭上眼，Legolas。我给你读一段。”他诱哄地合上那片蓝色，略微思考后，翻开孩子注定不会喜欢的枯燥的一页。  
“...然后，她走回屋内，来到玄关的小桌旁，从抽屉里拿出那卷邮票，在明信片上贴上一张邮票，好让邮差今天晚些时候可以取走。”Thranduil读完冗长的一章后，搭在他手上的那只小手已经迷迷糊糊得握不住他的手指了。小家伙终于睡着了，他想，无声地收了书钻进被子里。  
有一点光亮割裂着黑暗。Legolas始终背光躺着，但Thranduil能感觉到微弱的光亮。哦，光芒，那盏该死的灯。他咒骂了一声，伸长手——显然是两者中的其一吵醒了他的儿子。Legolas揉了揉眼睛，醒过来，随即跌入黑暗中。  
“Ada？”他的孩子叫了他，下意识地握住刚刚握着的手指。  
“我在呢。”他捏捏儿子的手，重新落入被子里。“我在呢。”

（下）

Legolas忽然转过身背对着他的父亲，握住的手也随即分开。Thranduil有些惊讶，但在感到微微失落之前，手已经被牵着落到了对方单薄的背上。  
“Ada。”小家伙的声音因为睡意显得朦胧。“揉揉这里。”  
Thranduil露出一个微笑：“永远别试图命令你的父亲，绿叶。”  
而他的下一个举动是撩起他孩子的睡衣，一只手伸进去轻轻触碰光滑的肌肤。Legolas有着和他一样修长柔和的身体线条，他的手指滑过孩子——真的可以说是形状优美——的脊背，赞叹似的摁了摁。随后他回到他最上面的肩膀处，整个手掌都贴上温暖的身体，另一只手拉上被子盖住孩子裸露出的背部。  
Thranduil揉动他肩膀的第一下就令他忍不住“嘶”一声。“Ada，好疼！”Legolas小声抱怨着。  
“我根本没用力，Legolas。是你太敏感了。”他的父亲在身后有所不满地戳着他的后颈，第二次下手却不由自主轻柔了很多。  
尽管之后由于Thranduil的各种“力道不慎”导致Legolas三番两次嘶嘶出声，他还是要从心里赞叹，他的父亲有一双充满魔力的手。他一开始不很习惯捏住皮肉的按摩方式，但被Thranduil手指亲吻的感觉过于好，轻微痛感过后的酥痒有种难以言表的舒爽。Legolas在被捏住尾脊的时候从喉咙里泻出一声舒适的呜咽，继而父亲的轻笑在背后响起。  
哦，当然，他的确是太敏感了——当Thranduil的手触到他的左边后背末部，金发孩子猛然颤抖一下，然后像株含羞草一样缩起来。“这样很难受吗？”父亲话语中的笑意愈发明朗，他故意碰了碰那片可爱的皮肤，果不其然引来Legolas夹杂着恼怒与委屈的“Ada！”的叫喊。Thranduil安抚地拍了拍那具身体，补偿地给了他从上到下，一处不落的温柔的抚慰。绿叶渐渐安静下来，平稳的呼吸代替呜咽传进父亲的耳朵。  
Thranduil撑起身体，看见Legolas香甜的睡颜。他吻了吻他的孩子，发梢和唇角，并且道了晚安。

fin.


	2. Toast each other

（上）

Thranduil在似曾相识的开门声中醒来，不悦地皱了皱眉。他通常不允许自己恣意地睡着，保持警惕和清醒总是很重要的。而且他不记得谁会在这个时候开他家的门，于是他把目光投向玄关，得出一个答案——他十九岁的儿子，久别了将近一年的少年，Legolas——才刚刚搬回来一天，久经冷清让他一时竟忘记了温暖的来源。  
“Ada，我回来了。”Legolas把钥匙塞回抽屉里，微笑着向他走来，在被他身躯覆盖大半的沙发前驻步。“好久没见到Tauriel，她还是这么的......有精神。”  
Thranduil为儿子斟酌过的用词笑起来。他撑起窝在沙发里的身体，慵懒地拍拍空出的位置意识他坐过来。一年未见，Legolas收敛了许多昔时少年的叛逆，眉宇间多了些温和。他的孩子很亲近地靠过来，后背蹭着他搭在沙发上的手臂，就像儿时坐在他的臂弯里。Thranduil眷恋地吸了吸金发里熟悉的气息，那是一种好闻的，混杂着阳光和绿叶的味道，Legolas独有的，他独享的。  
“...Aragorn和Gimli都是很好相处的人，我在大学生活很愉快。”感受到揽着自己肩膀的力道重了一点，Legolas迅速补充道：“当然，我无时无刻不在思念您，Ada。所以我一下飞机就尽快赶回来的，快到险些忘了付出租车钱。”  
Thranduil听他自说自话半天终于抓到了爱听的，尽管夸张到不得不让人怀疑它的真实性。他很难抑制唇边弯起的弧度，正准备给儿子一个一如往昔的落在额头上的吻，那孩子却忽然站了起来。Thranduil眯起眼睛，笑容冻结在嘴角，直到Legolas拿着酒杯和酒，才融化了那唇角。  
“我从不喝啤酒，Legolas。而且酒杯是多余的。”他说，却没拒绝放在他面前的一罐。  
金发的孩子露出一个狡黠的笑。“Ada，你该不会认为我们只喝啤酒吧？”语毕，不怀好意地看向Thranduil地下的葡萄酒窖。“介于我的父亲一直以来如此慷慨大度，而他的孩子难得归家，暂时收起远行的翅膀，所以我觉得今天多消耗那么一点佳酿是完全合理的。”  
父亲的表情让他有理由相信他是多么高兴他暂时性的倦鸟归林，恐怕这几分钟里Thranduil展露的笑容比他离去的一年加起来都多。他听见父亲喉中闷声笑意，听见他拉开从来不稀得品尝的啤酒的拉环，心里倏地柔软了一下。  
“Cheers。”Legolas轻声说，拉开自己的那一罐。他第一次觉得啤酒金色的泡沫那么灿烂。

（下）

易拉罐碰击的声响如此清脆。随着又一罐落地，Legolas的脸颊开始微微泛红。哦，他真不记得自己买了这么多啤酒。哦，他真觉得Thranduil的嗜酒是多么美妙的一件事。  
“你还好吗，我亲爱的绿叶？”他的父亲依旧意识清醒，揶揄着问他。  
“当然，Ada。”那种少年的不服输的劲头又出现在他的眼睛里，以及Thranduil的葡萄酒窖？他打那里的主意打了很久了。“你不能小看十九岁。”  
Legolas又听见了笑声，这般悦耳。他无意识地撅起嘴唇，有点不满意父亲嘲笑似的愉快。然后沙发的另一边慢慢浮起来，承接Thranduil去往酒窖的背影。  
“再一瓶？”他很快回来，彼时Legolas已经脱去了外衣和鞋袜，把玩着掌中的酒杯。他的孩子回头看他时发出的类似小猫的嗯声提醒他不该这么做，但今晚是私心的主场。  
水晶杯乘着晶莹的红色汁液赏心悦目。那孩子学着他以前的样子微晃酒杯，小抿酒液喝下去，回应一声愉悦的叹息。被上好汁水取悦的人很快得意忘形，匆匆将剩余的葡萄酒送进喉咙，急切得喉结快速上下翻动——不出意料地呛到。  
Thranduil无奈地轻轻拍打Legolas的背部，对方一阵咳嗽，末了吸了吸鼻子，以相当委屈的声音说道：“果然还是啤酒比较好喝。”  
“如果你以这样的方式对待葡萄酒，你会发现白水更好喝。”他慢慢抚着儿子的背直到平静下来。“这是暴殄天物，Legolas，我不允许你这样喝。”在残留酒液的水晶杯中倒入一点新的递给他的孩子，他握着Legolas的手将酒杯凑到唇边，慢慢地慢慢地一点点饮下。Thranduil感受到金发孩子身体略微僵直，终于仍是顺了被他喂着的奇怪姿态。  
Legolas咂咂嘴回味了一下，点点头：“好喝。”他看着父亲瞳孔中的倒影，喃喃自语地重复了一遍：“好喝。”  
Thranduil忽然想起刚刚那个没有进行的吻，现在他想他找到了更好的位置下手。捏了捏他的孩子泛红的脸颊，他凑过去对着十九岁的优美、轻盈的嘴唇吻过去。他清楚地感觉到Legolas微弱的惊呼和挣扎，因此他只是稍微吮了吮那嘴唇就放开了他。  
Legolas不明所以地看着他。绿叶的眼神仿佛洞察出一切明了，却又天真得一无所知。Thranduil想告诉他这和他小时候的吻一样，只不过落在了嘴唇上；告诉他他离开的这一年太久了，他的思绪很长很长；告诉他“我想你了”“别走”。  
但他说：“晚安吻，我的孩子。”

以及可有可无的：

（尾）

Legolas最终还是窝在那张沙发上睡着了，抓着他父亲给他盖上的薄毯，依旧睡得香甜。  
Thranduil揉了揉他的头发，微微叹气：“傻叶子，你哪能喝过我啊......”

fin.


	3. Avgolemeno

（上）

Legolas在一次呼吸中发现自己的鼻息开始微微发热，然后是第二次，第三次。  
他皱皱眉，脸颊精致的线条慢慢绷紧。这通常不是个好征兆——Legolas从来不是在阳光下挥洒青春汗水的运动系男生，虽然他的确擅长体育项目。但他近一年来频发的感冒孜孜不倦地提醒他锻炼。这个月的警钟似乎敲响了——也就是说，他大概又要发热上几天。  
Legolas叹气，认命地翻起衣服准备把自己裹严实（事实上他随即便察觉到发凉的手足）。“也许是心理作用。”他安慰自己道。  
少年很喜欢的那件绿褐色相间的外套不知道去哪儿了，明明昨天还在沙发上看见过，也许是Thranduil又拿去干洗店了。Legolas在衣橱里翻出一件父亲的外衣，他穿起来很清瘦，但对十九岁的少年来说还是显得宽大。Legolas规规整整地卡好拉锁，把沙发上摊开的书捡起来，一边向书柜走去一边盘算着弄点什么热乎乎的东西喝。  
最后还是只有白开水（Thranduil的酒精统统排除）。Legolas撇了撇嘴：当你有一个家里蹲父亲并遗传了他“良好”的基因，你也不会想在阳光下满身汗水地回来。都怪Thranduil？是的，都怪他。  
他很快想起父亲。刚刚放回去的那本书是茱帕•拉希里的《不适之地》，那本相传Thranduil在他失眠的一个夜晚读给他听的。黑外套上充斥Thranduil特有的气息，尽管他无法形容。而他最喜欢的外衣是来自Aragorn的圣诞礼物——父亲得知之后这件衣服每周都会被送到干洗店，色泽足足洗淡了一层，使得他从来没有机会穿给对方看。  
Legolas吸了吸鼻子，征兆显得越来越重。他的呼吸有着发烫了，嗓子干得像沙漠。如果可以的话，他短暂地希望Thranduil永远不要走进这扇门，他已经想象出父亲有多少条罪状列出来训斥他：你不该光脚在地上走；你不该拒绝我给你披外衣；你应该把窗户关上——诸此之类，可以写一本厚厚的“做与不做”清单。  
It never rains but pours.  
门铃几乎在他完成思考的同一刻响起。Legolas绝望地闭上双眼，认真考虑一下把父亲关在门外的成功几率有多大。  
然后他打开门。

（下）

“你不该光脚走在地上。”  
“……”  
“你不该拒绝我给你披外衣。”  
“……Ada……”  
“你应该把窗户关上再睡。”  
Legolas双手背后，非常顺从——尽管他有一刻十分想给自己的全部命中鼓鼓掌。他现在终于开始发热了，而脚上踩着拖鞋，身上裹着父亲的衣服——  
“亡羊补牢。”Thranduil对这不怎么高明的手段予以评价。  
少年张了张嘴，似乎想反驳什么，但最终放弃。“是的……对不起。”  
父亲揽过他的肩膀。“你远远没必要道歉，Legolas，别让我觉得疏远。”  
才两年而已你至于吗——他很想这么说，却很快想到去年的圣诞节然后闭了嘴。  
Aragorn塞给他那件衣服，Legolas有点吃惊他是怎么支付那惊人的账单的。他当场拆了包，颜色是他喜欢的树木配色。  
“我喜欢。”他露出一个真诚的微笑，“谢谢你。”  
下一秒黑发少年摊开空着的手意识回礼，Legolas想从背后拿出绿叶胸针的时候对方已经先一步主动地夺取了回礼：一个沾着雪砾的亲吻，落在嘴唇上。  
——他最近被莫名其妙亲吻的次数实在太多了。Legolas想。  
Thranduil事后一定是看出了什么端倪，比如他偶尔回想起来的笑容和抚摸嘴唇的手指等等。然后他的父亲和他无形地冷战了好一段时间，那件衣服也从此消失在他的衣橱里。  
冷战没有人举白旗，因为这个怀抱已经是父亲何解的表示。Legolas在父亲的颈窝里蹭了一下，他们好久没有这么亲密的拥抱了。考虑到他和Aragorn日趋密切，当下的温暖……值得留恋。  
“现在你要做的就是给我躺到床上去，”Thranduil松开了拥抱。“以及告诉我你想吃点什么。”  
“鱼——”  
“不要鱼片粥。”  
“红——”  
“没有红豆沙。”  
“…做点你会做的吧，Ada，只要不像Eowyn的炖菜那样…奇特。”少年一如既往斟酌了一个温和的用词。

很快，当他领悟到Thranduil的柠檬鸡蛋汤——Legolas不得不选择了一个更加凶恶的词。

fin.


	4. Bruise

（上）

Legolas的手掌最近出现了好几处奇怪的小伤。  
手背靠近小拇指的一边，无名指指内侧，以及掌心磨破的茧。这些无足轻重的伤口遍布在少年修长的手上，偶尔不经意间触碰引发的刺痛令人气恼又无奈。  
比如现在——Aragorn以手指刚好划过无名指伤口的动作和他十指相扣时，Legolas忍不住抱怨似的“嘶”了一声，却没松手，反倒是前者略显尴尬地放开了他。就在这时，黑发少年瞅见了他细微的伤口。  
当时Legolas是这样解释的：“大概是因为春天天气比较干燥吧，不过一年里确实会有一两个月经常莫名其妙地受伤……我已经习惯了，不是什么大事，我发誓它很快会长好的。”  
Aragorn没理他，兀自盯着他的手盯了好久，就这么一直握着看着。周围的人开始窃窃私语，Legolas脸上稍微有点发热。这人该尴尬的时候倒不尴尬了，他这次认认真真地抱怨想着。  
而男孩忽然说：“我给你买个戒指吧。”  
Legolas好一会儿没能说出话来，他仔细地看了一遍自己的伤口——左手无名指上的那处，就跟从来没见过一样。  
Aragorn小心翼翼地碰碰他的伤口，虽然不至于有多疼，也并不是全无反应。Legolas微微皱起又舒展的眉弯弯的，像新月牙儿，非常美丽的弧度。  
“我得给你买个戒指，Legolas。”他自言自语，点点头。  
那年Legolas二十岁，Aragorn十九岁，未成年。  
谁都知道左手无名指上的戒指是个什么意思，清楚得不得了。Legolas倒不是被这个意外的类似于求婚的句子吓到了，事实上，如果那个人是Aragorn的话，一切看起来挺合理的。  
当然，这个“合理”的适用范围肯定不包括他父亲那里。  
他会在每周五晚上照常和Thranduil视频通话。Legolas往往会选择校内的咖啡厅，被同学发现他与父亲的沟通频繁到每天一个电话一周一次视频的程度，总觉得会被笑话成还没断奶的幼子。  
从圣诞假期之后他的父亲强硬地给他的电脑配好了摄像头——不，这个时间点描述得不太对，确切来说是Thranduil得知儿子有个互送圣诞礼物并且还发生了点什么的朋友，也就是Aragorn之后。  
“我不希望你把和我谈话当成负担，孩子。”他父亲这么告诉他。“你可以挑你想说的，哪怕是愚蠢的天气。我会听。”  
Legolas想过稍微讨价还价减少几天，不过自打上一届“Aragorn冷战”过去，Thranduil变得超乎寻常的柔和。看在他正穿着那件绿褐色外套的份上，他答应了父亲近乎请求的话语。  
校园无线网在卡了几分钟之后好转起来，一个略显不耐的金色身影跃然屏上。  
“Legolas。”他的父亲唤着他的名字，以一种类似命令，实际上疲惫不堪的语气要求道：“Talk to me。”  
我能说什么，绿叶在心里哀嚎，我能告诉他有个人大概对你儿子表示了求婚的意愿，哦对了那个人恰巧比你儿子小一岁，恰巧是你朋友Elrond的养子，恰巧跟你不太喜欢的某个Aragorn重名……吗？  
“Legolas，说点什么。”Thranduil眯起眼睛，指节不轻不重地敲了两下桌子，无声地逼迫少年的大脑飞速运转。  
“……当我们讨论着天气，而又不能对它动一根手指的时候，我们就安全了。”他平淡地念出那句古板的话，继而向父亲露出一个微笑，“您喜欢这句吗？”  
“陈腔滥调。”Thranduil几乎恼怒地低吼，“别敷衍我，儿子！”  
当初是你说可以是天气的啊……就在Legolas想说点什么补救一下的时候，一粒失常的电火花悄然钻进本来就不怎么稳定的网络电路。  
啪。  
他只能无措地看着电脑屏幕父亲扭曲过后迅速消失的影像。不仅如此，整个咖啡厅陷入一阵黑暗。  
光源熄灭了。

（下）

周围一片惊叫和咒骂，Legolas在懊恼发现自己丢在宿舍床上的手机和窗外骤降之雨时加入了他们。  
雨下得又大又快，甚至夹杂着小块碎冰雹落下。屋外的空气阴沉，充满令人烦躁的潮湿和腥泥土味。Legolas盯着窗外看了一会儿，自觉无趣正准备坐回去，就在最后一眼中瞥见了个人影。没打伞，勉强套着兜帽，他在被大雨遮蔽的视线中往这边跌跌撞撞地跑来。一声撕裂天空般的雷鸣把单薄的少年吓了一跳，Legolas瞬间反应过来那是Aragorn。  
他飞奔下楼，一边道歉一边粗鲁地推开不少人，终于在门口迎接到湿漉漉的黑发少年。他简直狼狈成一只落水狗，冷得发颤还用一双清洌的灰眸深深凝视着他，仿佛一场雨就能让他融化似的。  
“你看起来糟透了。”Legolas的口吻并不完全是嘘寒问暖的关切，还有歉意，甜蜜，以及一点点的…嫌弃。但他最终还是靠近Aragorn，抱他满怀，尽管自己也沾了一身雨水。  
放置状况外的父亲是很糟糕的行为，所以Legolas冒着被雷劈的危险给Thranduil打了电话。他温柔地告诉父亲停电、雨、拥挤而安全的咖啡厅。“电工应该正在修理，不过雨停之前我会一直待在室内。……我给自己点了热的绿茶，不会着凉的。”少年耐心地逐项解释。  
Thranduil沉默了（仅仅）几秒钟，冷不丁来了一句：“这是谁的手机？”  
呃……  
人在毫无防备的情况下反应都不会太出色。比如现在。  
Legolas目瞪口呆地眼瞅着Aragorn从容夺回自己手机的使用权，恭敬地回答道：“这是我的手机，Aragorn的手机，先生。”  
那边彻底安静了。绿叶能想象他父亲皱紧眉头（特别是双眉间一道竖直的皱眉）眯起双眼的模样，这是他发作的前兆。他夸张地朝黑发少年比了一个砍头的手势，随后手被对方温和但不容拒绝地按住。他无能为力地看着Aragorn全副武装的严肃表情。  
“你就是Aragorn？”Thranduil淡淡地问。“你选衣服的品味并不值得赞扬。”  
“Legolas很喜欢，这是比起品味我更需要的。”他不甘示弱地回答。  
“你和他在一起？在我儿子来咖啡馆和我通话的时候？”Thranduil的第二个问题很平静，但Legolas却隐约觉得战火已经烧到他身上。他现在非常渴望一道电闪雷鸣能让这部手机彻底报废。  
“没有，先生。我刚刚来这里找他。”黑发少年如实说。  
“那好，我要和我儿子说几句。”他下达最后通牒。  
Legolas镇定地接过手机：“喂？Ada？”  
接着他听到父亲长长一声叹息，他猜他正试图把头发往肩膀后撩起。“我说不行有用吗？”他父亲自言自语地嘟囔着，“你何时听过我的话？”  
“我一直在听，Ada，”Legolas撅起嘴唇有些不满，“只是Aragorn比你想的好的多。他是个小画家呢。”  
“你还太年轻，孩子。”Thranduil的声音温柔而沉重，“或许这和年纪无关，我无时无刻不在害怕你在感情上受伤。我非常爱你，儿子，我不知道你的小画家能不能像我这样深——不，没人能。”他顿了顿，得出结论：“我希望你幸福，就像每一个父亲对孩子。我不知道Aragorn是否能给你。”  
“我们需要时间的见证。”Legolas说。此刻他触碰到黑发少年抚摸他手指伤口的手。“如果连时间的大门都不曾触及，我就算穷尽一生也无法找到。”  
一记苦笑从话筒里传来：“我已经没什么可教你的了……”笑声未尽，被吃痛的吸气声打断。“你怎么了，Ada？”Legolas半真半假地提出疑问，然而事实上他们都知道那是什么：他没来由地想起自己无名指上的伤口来源，一张普通白纸的锋利边缘。  
“没什么，一处小伤……去推开你的门吧，绿叶。但和我的联系不能因此减少，从今往后你的请假全部清零。”说到这儿，隐隐的威胁语气泄露出来，“如果他敢在床上碰你，我发誓——”  
“我也爱你，Ada。”Legolas眨眨眼，无辜地挂断电话，然后松了一口气。他牵住身边人的手，此时被Aragorn握住的伤口，不知何时变得湿热温暖起来。

-fin.


End file.
